Deathkit's Tale
by LovelyLittleKitten
Summary: The clans were separated from the start. Only one eye color per clan, which kept every clan 'pure'. Deathkit and Fernkit shook the whole world with their different colored eyes. What will happen to the once happy clans? Sorry, this summary sucks. Just read!
1. Clans!

**Iceclan:**

Leader: Mossystar- A small and chubby black she-cat with a white tipped tail and rich blue eyes. Surprisingly strong.

Deputy: Rivertail- A broad shouldered ginger tom with blue eyes. Unusually long tail.

Medicine Cat: Snowyfur- A white she-cat with blind blue eyes.

Apprentice: None

Warriors:

Gorgesnarl- A fierce black tom with large blue eyes. (Mentor of Hopepaw)

Hollypelt- A black and white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Nightclaw- A pure black tom with blue eyes. (Mentor of Ebonypaw)

Robinfeather- A calico she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Foggyvoice- A light grey tom with blue eyes. A mute.

Lionpelt- A golden tabby tom with very light blue eyes. (Mentor of Smallpaw)

Apprentices:

Smallpaw- A tiny brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Ebonypaw- A sleek grey tabby tom with metallic silvery blue eyes.

Firepaw- A rather large ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Queens:

Lifebird- A gorgeous mottled grey and black she-cat with white paws. Stormy blue eyes. (Mother of Tigerkit and Birdkit)

Smokewing- A smoke grey she-cat with large blue eyes. (Mother of Deathkit and Fernkit)

Kits:

Tigerkit- A brown tabby tom with light blue eyes.

Birdkit- A broad shouldered grey and black tom with stormy blue eyes.

Fernkit- A smoke grey tabby she-cat with beautiful amber eyes.

Deathkit- An orange and grey she-cat with one black ring around her tail. One blue eye, one amber eye.

Elders:

Emptybelly- A very large white tom with blind silvery eyes. Always hungry.

Softfoot- A very frail and small calico she-cat with green eyes. Scars litter her body and she looks older than most.

**Amberclan:**

Leader: Snarlstar- A battle-scarred white tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Bouncefoot- An orange tom with amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Littledove- A grey she-cat with white paws and chest. Amber eyes.

Apprentice: Owlpaw- A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Rainyfur- A blueish grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Beetail- A black and white tom with amber eyes.

Strongpelt- A large black tom with amber eyes. (Mentor of Yellowpaw)

Apprentices:

Yellowpaw- A long furred ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens:

Sparksong- A calico she-cat with amber eyes. (Pregnant with Snarlstar's kits)

Emberfoot- An orange tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes. (Mother of Ashkit, Rosekit, and Thunderkit)

Kits:

Ashkit- A smoke grey tom with amber eyes.

Thunderkit- An orange tabby tom with white speckles on his forehead. Amber eyes.

Rosekit- A black and white she-cat with a bright pink nose. Amber eyes.

Elders: None

**Leafclan:**

Leader: Heatherstar- A grey she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Hailface- A broad shouldered white tom with grey ears. Green eyes. (Mentor of Silverpaw)

Medicine cat: Beachfur- A sandy colored she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: None

Warriors:

Frostflower- A white she-cat with frosty green eyes.

Leafclaw- A light brown tabby tom with green eyes. (Mentor of Deerpaw)

Lizardtail- A tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Silverpaw- A silver she-cat with green eyes.

Deerpaw- A bengal tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Darkflower- A black she-cat with green eyes. (Pregnant with Leafclaw's kits)

Rosethorn- A white she-cat with a pink nose. Green eyes. (Mother of Onekit and Spottedkit)

Kits:

Onekit- A small white tom with green eyes

Spottedkit- A calico she-cat with leaf green eyes and a pink nose

Elders:

Thornfoot- A small brown tabby tom with a limp leg. Green eyes.

**Lightningclan:**

Leader: Dovestar- A small grey and white she-cat with glowing yellow eyes. (Mentor of Lichenpaw)

Deputy: Spottedflower- A pretty calico she-cat with yellow eyes.

Medicine cat: Bluetail- A dark grey tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Rockypaw- A grey tom with yellow eyes.

Warriors:

Gingerfur- a ginger she-cat with golden eyes. (Mentor of Flamepaw)

Goldflower- A golden tabby she-cat with light yellow eyes.

Brightsong- A black and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Blacktail- A white tom with a black tail, rich yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Lichenpaw- A grey tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Flamepaw- An orange tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Queens:

Songfur- A tortoiseshell she-cat with large yellow eyes. (Mother of Badgerkit)

Kits:

Badgerkit- a black and white tom, yellow eyes.

Elders:

Stompfoot- A large black tom, missing a leg. Yellow eyes.

Leopardpelt- A bengal she-cat with blind white eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"You must understand, this is bad. This could destory all of the clans. We need to get rid of them." The orange tom hissed, pointing his tail at the mewling kits.

"There is a chance that they have blue eyes, and everything would be ok." The gray she-cat whispered, wrapping her tail protectively around the three kits.

"These, monsters, should have never been born." The orange tom said, his tail lashing with annoyance.

"How dare you say that about our kits, you piece of fox dung!" The she-cat spat, licking the kit's heads softly.

The tom sighed slowly, tenderness replacing the look of annoyance on his face.

"What should we name them, my love?" He asked softly, moving closer to her in the nest.

She glared at him for a few seconds, then her gaze softened, "I want the grey one to be Fernkit, because she remind me of ferns after a long winter."

"How about we name the grey tom Ashkit, because he looks like ash from a fresh fire." He purred.

The she-cat nodded, "Fernkit and Ashkit. What about the last one?"

The tom's eyes darkened, "Deathkit, because of the death she will bring to the clans."

Chapter One:

Deathkit could hear the pattering of tiny paws around her, which roused her from her little nap.

She could not open her eyes yet, she was only a few days old!

"When will Deathkit and Fernkit be able to play, momma?" Deathkit heard the familiar voice of Tigerkit.

"Not for a few more sunrises, darling. They are still too young to play." Came the rusty purr of Lifebird.

Deathkit squirmed and let out a mewl of protest.

"Hush little one." Deathkit heard her mother whisper.

Smokewing rasped her tongue over Deathkit's fur softly, which lulled Deathkit back into a peaceful sleep.

! :3:3:3:3:3

SHORT ADVERT! BAM!

DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR?! NO? GOOD! THEN YOU CAN TOTALLY GO OVER TO MY PROFILE AND READ AMBERKIT'S DESTINY AND MY YOUTUBER GENDER BEND AND EVERYTHING ELSE! MER!

ADVERT OVER!

! :3:3:3:3:3

The next day, Deathkit awoke to bright colors and a blurry lump of grey fur in front of her.

When her eyes adjusted to the gloom of the nursery, she could see her sister and her mother more clearly.

They pretty much melted into each other, since they both had dark grey fur.

_What do I look like?_ Deathkit thought.

Curious, Deathkit looked over at the entrance of the nursery.

She could hear giggling outside, and she stood up.

Her little legs were wobbly and she fell over the first time she got up.

She finally stumbled over to the entrance and peeked out.

She could see Tigerkit and Birdkit playing with a mossball by the nursery.

_Wow, they are so big! _She thought, stepping out into the watery morning sunlight.

She stretched her legs one at a time and walked over to a puddle in camp.

She peered in and gasped.

Deathkit had two different colored eyes!

She smiled and twitched her whiskers.

She has such pretty eyes.

Her face was not grey like her mother's, but grey with a swirl of orange.

She looked strange, like dirt mixed with snow, but she thought it was a cool strange.

"Hey, look who's out of the nursery!" She heard Tigerkit say behind her.

She looked at herself in the puddle, "Yeah, I just opened my eyes this morning!" She said proudly, not looking at him.

"Well, let's see your eyes then. I bet they look like mine." Tigerkit said.

"Whatever, my eyes are amazing." Deathkit turned to look at Tigerkit and Birdkit with a smirk.

Their blue eyes instantly became hostile, which scared Deathkit.

"Now I know why your mom calls you Deathkit. You were meant to die." Birdkit hissed, his fur standing on end.

"W-what?" Deathkit stammered, backing away a few paces.

"Deathkit, we are in Iceclan, the clan with blue eyes. But your eyes aren't blue. One is amber. That's not right." Tigerkit mewed, his voice low and menacing.

"Your a half breed, and you know what happens to half-breeds?" Birdkit hissed.

Deathkit shook her head, frozen in place.

"They die." Birdkit snarled, baring his teeth.

Deathkit squealed and ran into the nursery.

"Momma, momma!" Deathkit squeaked, pouncing on her mother and shaking her furiously.

Smokewing sniffed, her eyes still closed, "Deathkit, what's wrong?"

Deathkit told her mother the whole story, and the last part made her mother tense up.

"Get off of me, Deathkit. Let's go outside and I'll talk to them." Smokewing stood up, shaking Deathkit and Fernkit off.

Fernkit got up and shook her head.

"Mom, I opened my eyes!" She said happily.

"That's great honey, come outside so I can see your beautiful eyes sweet." Smokewing said, walking over her kits and squeezing out of the nursery.

Fernkit smiled at Deathkit, "Deathkit, you opened your eyes too!"

Deathkit frowned, "I wish I hadn't though." she mumbled as she followed Fernkit outside.

Smokewing sat in front of the nursery, staring at her kits with horror.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Deathkit asked, her voice shaking.

"No, this can't be happening." She whispered.

"Look, there's the half breed and her sister!" Birdkit sneered from across camp.

Some younger warriors turned to look at Fernkit and Deathkit, whispering to each other.

Deathkit shrank back into her sister, who was looking around curiously.

"Don't you dare call my daughters that." Smokewing snarled, standing up and walking over to the kits.

"But they are. And you created them." Birdkit hissed with laughter.

Smokewing snarled at the kit and Birdkit looked very frightened for a few seconds.

"She is a half-breed and needs to be killed before she destroys the clans and the peace." Birdkit shouted for all to hear.

Some of the senior warriors yowled in agreement, having heard the whole conversation.

Smokewing lunged at the kit, knocking him down with her weight.

She raked her claws across his face, snapping her jaws near his muzzle.

He squealed in terror, alerting his mother in the nursery.

Lifebird came rushing out, "Smokewing, what have you done to my son?!"

The older she-cat wrestled Smokewing off of Birdkit, who went screeching into the nursery.

Lifebird batted Deathkit's mother's face with claws unsheated.

"If I ever see you near my sons again, I will kill you." Lifebird threatened, releasing Smokewing.

Smokewing growled and turned to her kits, who looked terrified.

"That goes for your kits, too. Half breeds don't belong in this forest." Lifebird snarled as she passed the two she-kits.

"What in Starclan's name is going on?!" Deathkit heard a booming voice.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Deathkit looked above her and saw a rather large, but chubby she-cat.

"Smokewing attacked my kits!" Lifebird said as she went into the nursery with Tigerkit in her jaws.

"Smokewing, why would you do this? All kits must be protected and loved, no matter who you are." the black she-cat said.

Smokewing bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Mossystar, but her little kits-" she spat the last word, "Were harassing my daughters."

Deathkit ran over to her mother, hiding in her mother's soft belly fur.

Deathkit's sister did the same.

"Why would they do such a thing? Lifebird, bring your kits out here so they may explain themselves." Mossystar said, a crowd starting to form.

Birdkit and Tigerkit walked out side by side, their glares would turn any cat to stone.

Deathkit hid further into her Mother, wishing the ground would suck her up.

"What did you say to her kits, little ones?" Mossystar asked gently, looking down at the two toms.

"Well, Mossystar, Deathkit and Fernkit have different colored eyes. The elders and momma told us that cats who didn't have their clans eye color were banished or killed so a war wouldn't start between the clans." Birdkit said, his chest puffed out to look bigger.

Mossystar turned to Smokewing, "Let us speak privately, Smokewing." She said quietly, whisking her white tipped tail towards the a big branch in the middle of camp.

Smokewing gently stepped over her kits, "Go into the nursery, darlings. I will be there in a few minutes."

They disappeared under the big branch, leaving Fernkit and Deathkit to the hostile stares of the clan.

A bright ginger tom pushed his way through the crowd, "You heard Mossystar, she is having a private conversation. Get back to your duties." He mewed.

The crowd dispersed, leaving only the kits and the ginger tom.

"Deathkit, Fernkit, do as your mother told you." He said kindly, pushing them towards the nursery gently.

Deathkit scrambled to her feet and sprinted into the nursery.

She looked back to make sure Fernkit followed her.

They got in their nests and curled up together, waiting for their mother to return to them.

_~~!_~~! OMG _~~!_~~!

A moon later:

Bright and early in the morning, Deathkit opened her eyes slowly.

She felt cold.

She turned around, expecting her mother to be in the nest, but behind her was more empty nests.

Deathkit looked over at her sister, who was curled up into a tight ball, only her nose was poking out from under her tail.

"Where's Smokewing?" Deathkit asked Fernkit, shaking her a little.

"She came in around moonhigh, I don't know where she is now." Fernkit grumbled, rolling over onto her back.

Deathkit got up, stretching, and trotted outside.

It was barely dawn, milky light was peaking over the camp, sending off little patches of sunlight.

No one was awake yet, except for the dawn patrol, which already left.

Deathkit was still bullied horribly by Birdkit and sometimes Tigerkit. They ignored her most of the time, calling her and her sister a 'burden on the clan'.

Smokewing was usually there to protect them, but she couldn't always be there now.

She was getting back into her warrior duties, but now that the secret was out that she had a mate outside of Iceclan, almost everyone ignored her.

Only Mossystar and the deputy, Rivertail, would speak to her and her kits.

"Good morning Deathkit. You are up early this morning." She heard Rivertail say behind her.

Deathkit turned and smiled at him, "Yeah, I thought maybe Smokewing might be out here. Did she go on the dawn patrol, Rivertail?"

Rivertail frowned and shook his head, "No, she went on the Moonhigh patrol, so I told her to sleep in today. Isn't she in the nursery?"

Deathkit shook her head, her heart missing a beat.

Smokewing wouldn't just leave and not tell her and Fernkit, would she?

"I will send out two cats to search for her." Rivertail said soothingly.

Deathkit thanked him and watched him go over to the apprentice's den.

Two apprentices, Firepaw and Ebonypaw, stumbled out, sleep apparent in their blue eyes.

Rivertail whispered to them and their eyes brightened up.

Ebonypaw said something to both Firepaw and Rivertail, then went running off to the entrance.

Firepaw followed more slowly, her paws dragging the ground.

Deathkit sat down on her haunches and watched the clan slowly wake up.

The sun finally made it's way into the sky, signaling a brand new day.

"I want Lionpelt, Smallpaw, and Gorgesnarl on a hunting patrol and Hollypelt, Lifebird, and Nightclaw on a border patrol." Rivertail called.

"Good morning Deathkit." She heard Mossystar call to her from the High Branch, which was the big branch in the middle of camp.

Deathkit scampered over, her little paws tripping her up and sending her tumbling into her leader.

Mossystar laughed and picked Deathkit, setting her gently on her paws.

"Are you excited?" Mossystar asked, licking her chest fur.

"About what?"

"Tigerkit and Birdkit are going to be apprentices today." She said calmly, looking over the camp.

Deathkit's tail drooped and she sighed, "I guess."

"Well now, they won't bother you as much, little one." Mossystar said with a smile.

Deathkit nodded, realizing her leader was right!

"Now run off and play, Deathkit. I see you sister waiting." Mossystar said.

Deathkit turned and saw her smoke grey sister waiting patiently by the nursery, her paws shifting with excitement.

Deathkit growled playfully and ran over, tackling her sister.

Fernkit squealed and batted Deathkit with her paw.

Deathkit purred and jumped off her sister, "Whatcha wanna play, Fernkit?"

Fernkit shrugged, "How about mossball? Maybe we can get Rivertail to play."

"That's going to be tough, he's been so busy lately." Deathkit sighed.

Fernkit rolled her eyes and headbutted her sister, "Stop being such a worry wart. C'mon, I see a nice mossball over by the elder's den."

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Everyone who can catch their own prey, gather beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting." Mossystar called.

Deathkit dropped the mossball in her jaws, watching the clan gather under the High Branch.

Tigerkit and Birdkit stood underneath it, their pelts neatly groomed.

Lifebird stood off to the side, smiling happily.

They were becoming apprentices, the lucky toms!

Birdkit, Tigerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you two to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you two will be known as Tigerpaw and Birdpaw. Rivertail**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Emptybelly, and you have shown yourself to be a loyal deputy and strong warrior. You will be the mentor of Birdpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Birdpaw."

Birdpaw touched noses with Rivertail, his smug look was on me though.

My heart sank. I wasn't getting Rivertail for a mentor.

Mossystar looked into the crowd small crowd of warriors, "Robinfeather**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Foggyvoice, and you have shown yourself to be a fierce warrior and nurturing mother. You will be the mentor of Tigerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Tigerpaw." Mossystar finished, jumping off the High Branch and disappearing into her den.

"Tigerpaw, Birdpaw! Tigerpaw, Birdpaw!" The crowd cheered.

Tigerpaw touched noses with mottled she-cat.

Before anyone could move, there was a yowl at the entrance of camp.

Everyone turned to look.

Ebonypaw had a limp body on his back, Firepaw was behind him.

Mossystar ran out of her den and over to the apprentices, "What in Starclan's name happened?!"

"We don't know. We were sent to search for Smokewing and we found her like this." Ebonypaw laid Smokewing's body gently onto the dusty ground.

Dried blood caked her throat and paws.

Fernkit wailed and ran past her sister to their mother's dead body.

Deathkit stood frozen, unable to move.

Smokewing. :(


End file.
